Awkward Secret
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: AU Modern. Katara breaks up with Zuko after finding out his secret. Now she wants to make it up to him by setting him up on a date with his cousin. Just WHAT is his secret? And WHO is her cousin? Kataang Toko
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

This is a it cut-and-dry in my opinion. le sigh I don't think this will be an uber long story though. ; On the flip side. Why is that good? Because then I may actually finish this in a reasonable amount of time! D

Originally I had a better version of this, but my computer was wonky and I lost it. le tear

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar, or anything/anyone associated to Avatar.

* * *

**Awkward Secret **

**Chapter One: The Break-Up**

A couple stood in the locked doorway to a classroom, where they could always be found after school huddled in the alcove-like space. Their classmates flooded by in thick throngs, and both knew it was impossible to leave until that stream of bodies flowed a little less densely. Unlike any other day, however, a thick blanket of awkwardness was wrapped around the two. Neither could stomach to look at the other.

"Zuko, I'm really sorry," whispered Katara, her blue eyes cast downwards to stare at her feet, "It's just, it feels too weird. I have a brother an---"

"Whatever," the scarred, young man interrupted his ex-girlfriend a little too harshly to be considered non-chalant, "I get it."

Katara glanced over at the firebender, feeling an icy stab of guilt puncture her heart. She hated to break up with Zuko. He was so sweet when you got past his emotional barriers. But, when she had learned of his secret, it caused too many problems for her. To be frank, it made her skin crawl, as heartless as that was that's how she felt.

Of course, others probably found out about this secret of his. Vaguely Katara pondered if any of them treated him differently for it. Most likely. Taking his stoic facade in mind, Katara was quite sure that the Zuko of today was a product from childhood teasings, and from being shunned by those he thought as friends.

Underneath that frown, underneath those glaring yellow eyes, Katara knew he was hurt by her decision. No matter how much he attempted to hide it, he had thought she would be with him for a long time. To have their fledgling relationship cut so short, after a mere three months of happiness, was too harsh of a wound for him to ignore. Katara would've paid to be able to glimpse into his mind at the moment.

Zuko, on the other hand, would've paid to be anywhere but in that alcove, so close to someone he had almost given his heart to. Almost. He wasn't stupid, or optimistic, enough to believe a high school relationship would last forever. Yet, he had hoped that this one would last for a long time. Truth told, deep down, he had hoped this would be his final relationship, but as earlier mentioned he was optimistic enough to believe it. Idly, he watched his classmates go by, unbeknownst of his current uncomfortable status. He glared at their happy faces, and their smiles.

This always happened. Whenever someone found out about his...secret they shunned him, cut off all contact with him, or pasted it all over the internet. That was why he had to move so many times. All because of a disgusting past mistake. He winced at the thought of having to move again, make new friends and struggle through another school. He quickly remembered that this was his last chance. Father was sick of having to pay for moving bills, and apparently Uncle Iroh was the best at handling crumbling reputations.

"I'll make this up to you!" piped up the brunette, pasting a huge smile onto her lips as Zuko humored her with a slight incline of his head.

The firebender stared at her for a second, before snorting and rolling his eyes, "Sorry, I'm not interested in being friends with benefits, 'Tara."

"No!" snapped Katara, hands going to her hips as she glared bemusedly at her ex-boyfriend, "I'll hook you up with someone!"

As Katara's grin fell back onto her lips, Zuko's frown was etched deeper onto his face. Who'd date him? And who would Katara set him up with knowing full well of his dysfunctional secret? Zuko shifted his weight as he weighed the options, and leaned his shoulder against a wall, crossing his arms as he muttered, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Why not?" inquired the waterbender, her smile faltered a little, "I know plenty of cute girls, and I'm sure I know of at least one that you'll get along with! Trust me, Zuko."

"No offense, 'Tara, but I know your friends," grumbled Zuko. He cringed slightly as the images of them popped up into his head. Most of them were fashionistas who drooled over the hottest celebrities, or they had the intelligent quotient of a chia pet, "Meng is a total schizophrenic backstabber - I'd rather imagine dating Jack the Ripper than her - and then there's Ty Lee, that fruity little pixie. Unless you've gained the power to pull dream girls out of your thong, you shouldn't even attempt such a vain effort."

"Ugh, don't get me started on the underwear argument, _Zuzu_," hissed Katara, emphasizing his little nickname vehemently. "Zuzu's" left eye twitched in irritation, but he remained silent, trying to pretend the name didn't get to him. Katara grinned as an instantaneous idea popped into her head; she knew exactly the girl for Zuko. Grinning for triumph soon to come, Katara purred, "Besides, you haven't met my cousin, yet."

Without waiting for a comeback, the waterbender swept out of the alcove, and into the now sparse crowd in the hallway. Zuko stayed where he was in the shadowed alcove, simply watching the others around him. His mind, however, was elsewhere as he tried to figure out just what Katara's mystery cousin was like. Shaking his head, he sneered at himself. No, he wasn't going to accept any set-ups done by Katara. Definitely not. _Never_.

He thought Katara would accept his "secret" and he was wrong. If Katara, the most charitable and kind girl anyone could get to know, shunned him for it. Who else was left? Shaking his head, Zuko knew that, in the ultimate end, Katara's stubbornness would force him into going on a date with her cousin. At least now his scar could come in handy, realized Zuko as he shoved his way through the crowd of fellow students, girls hardly looked past the disfiguring flesh.


	2. Chapter 2: The Set Up

_Rawr. No more updates until this weekend! XD This is a pretty quick update anywhoos. By the way, I attempt to keep any descriptions of characters loose, so you can imagine them how you want. O Just head heads up. _

_** ALSO! ASKING! IF I EVER MAKE THE CHARACTERS HORRIBLY OUT OF CHARACTER, DO NOT HESITATE TO TELL ME.** _

_ Thank you. D  
_

_**Disclaimer**: Avatar belongs to Mike and Brian, and probably Nickelodeon. _

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Set-Up**

The constant chime of the doorbell being pressed over and over was starting to annoy Zuko. He growled as he hopped around his room, trying to get on a pair of jeans. Today was _supposed _to be a relaxing day for him. Who the hell was coming over to annoy him? It was probably Jun, that tramp that was trying to seduce Uncle so she could become heir to his string of tea shoppes.

He was running down the stairs around the time of the twenty-sixth chime, screaming and hollering curses at the impatient visitor. As soon as he pulled on his tattered tee-shirt, he slammed the door open, and barked, certain it was Jun, "Don't you have some freakin' patience, whore?"

The occurrence of his recent break-up apparently didn't help his mood much.

"If that's your usual greeting, I can see why my sister dumped your sorry behind," quipped Katara's brother, Sokka, arms crossed and a frown on his face. Standing beside him was some cheerful kid in an orange hoodie, grinning broadly and waving at Zuko as if they were old friends. The firebender eyed the two with suspicion. Something was wrong here. In the back of his mind, a dreadful reminder resonated through his mind: Katara was going to set him up.

And these stooges were her messengers. _Grand_.

"Look," Snapped Zuko as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorjamb, "If this is about setting me up with some psycho cousin, forget about it. I'm not going out with any fruity chick."

"Yet you were totally into dating my sister," parried Sokka, smirking, "That's not the point, though. You're coming with us whether you like it or not, hothead." As the tanned young man spoke, his hands flourished around in big gestures. It was easy to tell just by this he was the overdramatic type, which may have been why the Theater Club always hounded him to join.

Zuko sneered, standing up straight and planting his feet firmly on the ground. The young man clenched his fists, ready to swing out a burst of flame if necessary, and snapped, "I'd like to see you make me, spaz."

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Grinned Sokka, almost giddy, "Now, Aang!"

What?! That cheery kid was that emo of an Avatar?! Zuko's heart near stopped from shock. Why hadn't he recognized it earlier! But, now, actually looking at the grinning goofball, the firebender couldn't believe the mistake he made. How could he have not noticed it was the avatar?! Furthermore, when did the kid ditch his black clothes and eyeliner?!

Mentally, the firebender cursed his stupidity, and moved to shut the door as the airbender started to move. He had hardly gotten it closed a few inches before a gust of air pulled him out of the doorway. Despite still being slightly shocked, Zuko's instincts guided his movements into an offensive strike, but the Avatar locked the poor firebender's legs and arms together with a multitude rock-shackles.

For a moment, Zuko struggled to stay upright, hopping once or twice to regain his balance. Annoyingly, Aang floated on a ball of air right in front of Zuko's nose, that silly grin still planted on his face. Tilting his head to the side, the avatar grinned broadly, before blowing Zuko over with a puff of air. The firebender landed with a grunt, and struggled with the rock-shackles in vain. When he realized that this method of escape wasn't going to work, Zuko fell back on his last resource.

"_Uncle_!" Screamed Zuko, still struggling in vain.

Almost instantly, the ancient, retired General appeared in the doorway, sporting a red robe over a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt. The man took in the scene with brown eyes, glancing down at his fallen nephew clamped up in rocks, to the waving Aang and Sokka. An amused chuckle fell from the old man's lips, "What are you boys doing?"

"We're kidnapping Zuko," replied Aang, grinning broadly as he wagged his eyebrows. The Avatar knew the old soldier wasn't going to lift a finger to save his nephew. Katara had already called Iroh to inform him about her want to make-up for her inability to be with Zuko by setting him up with her cousin. It took a long time of convincing, but Katara eventually got Iroh to agree to her plan. Almost as an afterthought, Aang said, jokingly, "But -shhh! - don't tell him!"

Again, Iroh chuckled, and glanced down at his fuming nephew. Zuko couldn't believe it! His uncle wasn't going to help him! What was wrong with the old man? Didn't he realize that Zuko was at the mercy of his ex-girlfriend's brother?! The young firebender hated to be at the mercy of others in such a humiilating way! Zuko struggled more, growling, and hurling cursewords from his lips. Iroh, always a lenient man, smiled fondly at his nephew, "Well, have fun playing, dear nephew!"

"Don't you _dare _close that door, Uncle!" screamed Zuko, trying to get to his feet. The confined firebender only succeeded in rolling over onto his stomach, but it was still closer to his destination. Glaring daggers up at his uncle, he continually forbade the old man to shut the door as he crawled like a caterpillar to the threshold. Yet, it was a futile effort, for as soon as Zuko had cleared an inch, Iroh closed the door. The click of the lock as it fell into place just confirmed Zuko's doom.

"You lazy old man!" Snapped Zuko, restraining himself from smacking his forehead angrily on the door, "If I die, it's all your fault!"

Through the thick door, Zuko infuriatingly heard his uncle laughing.

"Well, _Koko_," mocked Sokka, leaning down with a broad smirk on his lips, "Looks like you've got no choice."

"Like hell I don't!" Snapped Zuko, and just as he was about to unleash a new string of cusswords, a layer of pebbles enclosed around his mouth. His yellow eyes darted to Aang, conveying rage through them, while the avatar merely shook his finger in mock disappointment in Zuko's face.

"Now, Zuko," started Aang in a repridmanding tone as Sokka hoisted the firebender onto his shoulder, "Don't use that type of language around your blind date! It's _rude_." Zuko hated the ulterior tone in the avatar's voice; it made the young firebender much too suspicious at what his prospective 'date' was like.

Knowing it was useless, Zuko gave one last guttural growl, before slumping down and allowing him self to be carried off. All the while, his mind buzzed at what his mystery date was like; he hoped she was shallow, so he could just go home after the first five minutes of awkward conversation about his scar. Yet, deep down, an intuition in Zuko's mind knew that the girl wasn't going to be superficial, and he wasn't sure if this pleased him or irritated him more.

One thing still bugged him though, when the heck did angsty Aang regress back into his cheerful demeanor?

* * *

Yesh. D I'll explain why Zuko didn't recognize Aang later. XD I even have a picture that goes with it! Yayz. 3

Ciao for now.


End file.
